


Baby I assume, that you always knew

by RiverVixxen99



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverVixxen99/pseuds/RiverVixxen99
Summary: It’s 1945 and of course Daniel gets trapped behind a blockade, all seems lost until he catches sight of  a red, white and blue shieldOr, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa meet before they are supposed to
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Baby I assume, that you always knew

Daniel blinked, snow was coming down and hard. He shielded himself from bullets that wizzed through the white curtain. He fired off a few, hoping to hit some in the process. He was tired, his men were tired and cold. The most they could do were stick it out a bit longer until backup came or they were killed, it was up in the air. Another few shots and he sighed out before calling his men to keep going, they would be going home soon. He heard a cry to his right, looking over as a kid, no more than 17 fell back. He took note of where the blood was coming from and pressed his hand to the boys shoulder “You’re gonna be okay kid, you’re gonna be okay” he said, doing his best to slow the bleeding and keep him calm. 

Sousa shook his head as a plane was heard overhead, he watched as it moved and a figure seemed to jump from it “The hell” he said, the figure landed near them and he watched, a woman with brown hair and a shield come towards him “Don’t worry men, you’re headed back to safety“ she said to them and he blinked, she was British. She had an accent. It was beautiful. She looked at him expectantly “Lieutenant Sousa. We have several men injured and needing medical attention “ he said and pointed to the ones still alive. 

The woman surveyed the area and held up her shield, the sounds of two bullets ricocheting off it were heard “We have several trucks a few miles out, get up now and follow me or you can stay and be trapped “ she stated leaving no room for argument. Daniel took the boy in his arms with a grunt, making sure to keep his wound pressed on. 

The unnamed woman helped some men get up and pointed in the direction they needed to go before leading them out as they were sure hydra advanced to what would be an empty blockade. The men kept vigilant, only pausing as more men joined them, Daniel recognized them as the howling commandos. Then it hit him, the woman was Captain Carter. The governments secret at the perfect soldier. With Captain Carter leading them it didn’t take long to reach the trucks, getting back to base would be the real question. He got in after helping the injured soldiers on first and let his head fall back as he sat in the bed, allowing himself to doze off for a few hours. When he awoke there was commotion and he realized he was back at a makeshift base. He hopped out and immediately got to helping get the injured men to the med tent before finding himself an area to sit. His eyes found Captain Carter, talking quietly about things he couldn’t hear, important things. Even after what had definitely been several hours her hair seemed in place, the lipstick she wore was not smudged. She looked over at him as he looked down. Daniel suddenly found the ground very interesting. 

He heard the crunch of snow and slowly looked up as Captain Carter came towards him “Captain....I didn’t mean to stare....I apologize for my actions “ he stated, ready to get chewed out. Instead she chuckled and held out her hand “Peggy Carter “ She said and he paused before shaking her hand “Daniel Sousa...thank you for saving us “ He said and dropped her hand once appropriate. The longer he looked at her the more something clicked, he had seen her before. He quickly dug a picture out of his breast pocket and opened it before looking at her. 

The picture was of his sisters and Peggy, the one before she was safe to go on the field “You sold war bonds “ he blinked. 

Peggy herself was taken back, mostly it was that she is a woman, How can a super soldier be a woman. But no, it’s that she had sold war bonds. She couldn’t help another laugh “I was simply doing what was needed until I could get on the field and help my country “ she said and sat across from him with a smile “Not the worst comment I’ve gotten so no need to say anything “ she grinned “So, does it feel good to be one step closer to being home ?” She asks and takes in how his eyes shine slightly at the idea “Getting home is everyones goal, I have my family that need me “ he said and she nodded in understanding, a hum in the back of her throat before she responded “Most of your men should be okay, you did well holding off until we got there “ she states with a firm nod “Just hoping this will be over soon “ he said and looked at his hands, “What I would give to go dancing again “ she says and hey both sign wistfully at the idea of a normal life after the war, but that wouldn’t come. They wouldn’t get normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize of none of this is correct in timeline/ with history , I wrote this at 11 pm while on a whim!


End file.
